A Business Arrangement
by jennynivea
Summary: Set sometime in the late 19th to early 20th century. Alexander Lightwood is an aristocrat sent to broker a business arrangement for his father with an old classmate with connections in the Far East.


*****IMPORTANT*** A/N: 9/9/15 - ** I was asked to remove the MA/explicit content from this story, which I have done. It makes the lemon scene in the middle seem stilted because instead of rewriting it I removed the explicit content and added some connectors so that it makes sense. I didn't want to remove the story all together because I think I will continue this universe. If you want to read the original story with all its uncensored smut, you can find it at the **Archive of Our Own** website under the same username **jennynivea**.

* * *

 **A Business Arrangement**

Magnus Bane sat causally in an armchair in his drawing room, his right ankle draped over his left knee. He was wearing a deep plum waistcoat and pressed trousers. The man was reading the latest review of his estate when his butler entered the room.

"Sir, there is a gentleman here to see you. Alexander Lightwood, sir."

Magnus sat up straighter, intrigued. "Is that so? Well, let him in then."

The butler nodded and exited the room only to return with a beautiful man. He was tall and slim, his black waistcoat fitted perfectly to his lean body. His black hair was slightly ruffled from the top hat that his butler was holding and his stunning blue eyes jumped out at him, set against his pale skin.

"Thank you, Barnard," Magnus said, dismissing his butler.

He gestured for the younger man to take a seat. "To what do I owe this pleasure? I do believe congratulations are in order. I hear you are engaged to the lovely Aline Penhallow. A fitting match for the heir to the Lightwood estate."

The young man flinched at the amusement in his voice and the way his eyes gleamed almost accusingly.

"I've come to inquire on a business arrangement, Mr. Bane," he replied formally. He sat stiffly in the chair. "My father is interested in procuring business in Indonesia and would like to enter into a business agreement with you."

"And he sends his son to broker this business arrangement?"

"He knows that we are acquainted from school."

Magnus leaned forward, an almost sinister grin on his face. "Oh does he now? And just how well does he know our acquaintance."

Alexander blushed and turned away, distracting himself with pulling out the documents he had with him. "The details are all here. I was hoping we could go over them and come to an agreement that is mutually satisfactory for both of us."

Magnus smirked and the younger man shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, we can most definitely come to a mutually satisfactory agreement. Come, we will take this to my study."

The young aristocrat followed the self-made businessman through the large house until they finally arrived at the man's study. Magnus held the door open and waited for Alexander to step in before closing the door securely.

Before Alexander could say anything, Magnus pushed him against a wall, pressing his thigh between Alexander's legs and holding his wrists up against the wall like the spread wings of a bird.

He pressed his lips against his ear and hissed, "You think you can come in here, acting all proper and expect me to take your bull? We both know you are far from the proper, aristocrat boy your father thinks you are."

Alexander gasped as the man's thigh moved up and pressed against his groin.

"You're going to just roll over and 'Yes sir' to your father's every whim? Does the Lady Aline know of your particular proclivities?"

He bit the shell of Alexander's ear and pressed his thigh harder against the boy. "Does she?" he demanded, anger finally taking hold of him.

"No," Alexander gasped as he lifted one of his knees until his foot was flat against the wall, giving the older man better access to his clothed erection.

"I didn't think so," he growled. "You didn't come here just because of your father's bidding, now did you?"

"No," the younger man gasped again, lowering himself slightly to feel more pressure on his groin.

"And this business agreement. I'm to take it that you will be the one I will be dealing with throughout the arrangement?"

"Yes," he rasped.

Magnus released one wrist so he could grab the man's hair and pull his head back, exposing his long, graceful neck.

"And why should I make such an agreement with a man who lives a lie?"

"What do you expect me to do, Magnus?" Alexander hissed. He used his newly released hand to fumble at Magnus's trousers. Magnus latched his lips onto the flesh of Alexander's neck, sucking forcefully as the man squirmed underneath him. "You know what the punishment is for our..." He trailed off, hesitating.

"Our love?" he laughed. "I don't hear from you for over a year and you want to call this love?"

"My father sent me to the Americas, you know this."

Alexander finally opened his trousers and slipped his hand beneath his underwear.

Magnus groaned and bit down on Alexander's neck.

"And now that you're back, you think you can make me your mistress?" Magnus growled. He tightened his grip on Alexander's wrist and used his other hand to pop open the buttons of his waistcoat.

"No," Alec said, his hand moving quickly now, fingers working expertly. Magnus closed his eyes as he peppered his neck with kisses, quickly making his way through the buttons of the shirt that lay beneath the waistcoat. He had missed Alexander so much even if he refused to admit it.

He unlatched his lips, admiring the red marks he left in his wake as he finally pulled back Alexander's shirt, exposing the expanse of milky white skin, a plane of taut muscles and sculpted abs. Pink nipples stood hardened, begging for his attention. Quickly, he bent forward, capturing a one between his teeth, tugging at it while he pinched his othe between his fingers.

Alexander gasped, his hand stilling. Magnus released the wrist he still had captured and slowly went down to his knees, leaving a trail of kisses and bites before his lips reached his waistline. Magnus quickly opened his trousers and pushed them down along with his underwear. Alexander stepped out of them quickly.

Alexander's muscles twitched with every touch, fingers gripping his hips and lips pressing along the inside of his thighs.

"Magnus," he pleaded, his idle hands finding it's way into the older man's hair.

"Tell me what you want, Alexander."

"Please, Magnus, please stop talking and suck me."

Magnus chuckled, his lips vibrating against his thigh. He liked when Alexander told him exactly what he wanted.

"Magnus, yes, please!" Alexander cried when Magnus complied, his fingers twitching in his hair.

The younger man was moaning with abandon as Magnus set a steady pace. Magnus reached his hand up, pinching at his nipples again before offering a finger to Alexander. The blue-eyed man bent forward and captured the finger, sucking it earnestly. Magnus added two more fingers before drawing them out of Alexander's mouth with a pop.

Alexander gasped as Magnus snaked his fingers behind him.

"Magnus," he pleaded.

"You've kept yourself tight for me, haven't you Alexander?" Magnus did not have any oils with him to make this easier.

"I've only ever been with you," he gasped as Magnus set a slow, torturous pace with his fingers, purposely avoiding the knot of nerves Alexander wanted so badly to be hit. "Please Magnus."

"Such a good boy, Alexander." Magnus stood up and kicked his pants away and grabbed Alexander's shoulder, spinning him around and pushing him against the wall so that his back and backside were exposed to him.

He hummed appreciatively at the sight of his taut muscles.

"Bend forward," he commanded. Alexander didn't hesitate. He bent forward, pressing his forearms and hands against the wall and spreading his legs.

Magnus removed his fingers and Alexander moaned at the lose. "Magnus, please."

"What do you want, darling?"

Alexander shuddered at the term of endearment. "I want you inside me, now, Magnus. Don't make me wait."

Magnus admired his lover. His taut back arched, muscles flexed, ass raised and wanting. He cupped his ass cheeks with each hand.

"Magnus now," Alexander whined.

Soon both boys were lost in their joint ecstasy.

"Yes, Magnus, yes. Harder. Come on."

Magnus groaned with pleasure. "Quite the demanding one, aren't you?"

"God Magnus," he hissed between moans.

Magnus could feel the tightness in his stomach. All his nerves were crying out with pleasure. "I'm close," he hissed as his movements became more erratic, his hips snapping forward quickly.

Alexander gasped. "Me too."

Alexander pressed his free hand back against the wall, giving him more leverage, allowing him to trust his own hips back as Magnus moved faster and faster.

"Oh god, Alexander," Magnus moaned. He used his free hand to rack his nails along the plane of Alexander's back, following each curve of his body with his lips.

"Fuck, I'm coming," Alexander wailed, his body twitching underneath him. "Maaagnus!"

Magnus gripped him tighter, Alexander's whole body shuddering as he orgasmed, pushing him over the edge as he followed closely behind Alexander, his body was on fire as he cried out Alexander's nam and bit down on his shoulder.

Alexander's body was limp against the wall, faint pants escaping Alexander's lips as Magnus rode out his orgasm, his final thrusts shallow and weak. "I love you," he murmured, without thinking.

With the last waves of pleasure, Magnus drew himself out of his lover, feeling boneless against the man, kissing him lightly on his shoulders.

Alec turned around slowly, leaning his back against the wall. Magnus pressed his palms against the wall on either side of Alexander's shoulders.

Tears had gathered in Alexander's eyes as he looked up at the taller man.

"Alexander," Magnus started.

"Kiss me," Alexander whispered.

Magnus did not need to be asked twice. He cupped the back of the boy's neck and drew him in, capturing his lips with his own, sucking gently on his lower lip before pressing his tongue forward, asking for entrance. Alexander parted his mouth, letting him slip his tongue in as the younger man drew his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, their tongues dancing passed each other and teeth gently tugging at their lips.

They only pulled away when they needed air. Alexander pressed his forehead against his shoulder. "I love you too," he murmured.

Magnus curled his fingers under his chin and lifted his head so he could see him. He brushed a thumb against the corner of his eye. "Why are you crying, darling."

"I wish that this could be different."

Magnus nodded, understanding. "I know," he said, all animosity from earlier gone, leaving only his love and sadness.

Alexander turned away and started cleaning up and getting dressed. Magnus used the moment to redress himself too. When Alexander turned around, they were both fully dressed, their ruffled hair and swollen lips the only evidence of what had transpired moments ago.

"About that business arrangement," Alexander said, his voice suddenly detached of any emotions.

"Yes," Magnus said, drawing himself to the papers Alexander had brought. "I'm sure we can come to agreeable terms."

"Yes," Alexander said, hints of emotion back in his voice.

"One that requires you to return here on a regular basis."

"I'm getting married," Alexander reminded him softly, the facade once again shattering.

"I don't care."

"But you said..."

"I won't be your kept boy, Alexander. I am my own man with my own means. And I am a man that is in love with you."

"But Aline..."

"Will come to know the truth. It is inevitable."

Alexander flinched.

"She too will need to look elsewhere for her own happiness."

Magnus grabbed Alexander by the waist. "Your marriage is the business arrangement, Alexander. Not this."

He held up his wrists and pressed his lips into Alexander's palms, one at a time.

"This is real," he murmured. "This is right."

* * *

 **A/N:** Let me know what you think. And seriously, if you want to read the original story with all its uncensored smut, you can find it at the **Archive of Our Own** website under the same username **jennynivea**.


End file.
